


Child Seth Rollins

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Seth Rollins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: This is a compilation of my Child Seth Rollins series.
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Fairies Dude!

Kane can't stand Seth Rollins.

The Golden Boy.

The Future of WWE.

The man can't stand that brat, that guy would get Kane, from waking him at 5:00 in the morning to putting a beef cube on the shower head to tossing flour or firing colorful confetti while Kane is taking a shower.

"Dang!" Kane thought, "I were going to treat Seth like a child, I will." "Be careful what you say." Growled a voice, Kane turned around to see Undertaker, his half-brother.

"What?" Kane ask and Undertaker had to repeat, "Be careful what you say."

* * *

7 minutes later

* * *

Seth pull at his hair in anger, he was not in the good mood at all.

Kane was there.

"Remember Seth, if you treat me like a complete fool. I will treat you like a child."

Kane growled and Seth reacted with rage. "Oh YEAH, KANE!" Seth yelled at Kane but he ignored Seth.

And Seth growled, "I will show him."

* * *

12 hours later

* * *

Seth waited for Kane to get a water bottle so he can play a prank until he felt something odd. Seth look down and realized something

He was shrunk down, child sized.

Kane reacted with shock when he saw Seth, now shrunk as a child. A pair of scissors was in hands with Seth's face turning a red color from the embarrassment.

At first, he wanted to call Undertaker or Triple H, he thought it was fairies or something.

"Hey, remember if you mess with me, Karma bites." Kane tried to sound friendly to the child as he called out for Triple H to picked out Seth Rollins.


	2. What happen to our boy, SETH!?

Big E, Kofi and Xavier walked down the hall, with Xavier blowing his trombone then Kane ran in, the sight of the Red Big Machine could make anyone cower in fear by the sight but Kofi had notice Kane carrying Seth!? 

Why is Seth shrink into a child?

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kane, don't you be feel sour! CLAP YOUR HANDS FOR THE NEW DAY AND **FEEL THE POWER**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kane nearly cracked a smile at how The New Day tried to make his day better but Kofi gasp at the little Seth, "IS THAT SETH!" Kofi yelled out, then Kane replied, "Yes." Then The New Day replied with, "OMG!!!!!" and burst out laughing and start to dance like a bunch of maniacs then Seth begin to join in with Big E, Kofi and Xavier, dancing like a it was dance party, stomping his little feet around in a circle.

Kane look at Seth, "Gee, that guy could act like a child, now he is a child? I wonder if he remember anybody else." Kane spoke, "If Triple H see Seth like this, try to explain everything what and why it happen?"

Kofi reacted with, "How did he turn into a child?!?!?!!" as Big E and Xavier was about to say something when the lights begin to flicker on and off, a sign of something bad known to WWE as The Undertaker.

Seth answer, "What is that?" as Big E answer, "Oh, that's Kane's big brother." 

Then a voice whisper, "Really." to the three men.

"Mark, please stay out of this.." Kane spoke to his brother, Undertaker who is infamous for the dark and twisted moments, throwing Mankind off a cage.

"Yes Seth, he is my brother... Well a sort of a half-brother." Kane replied to Seth.


	3. Crossfit Challenge

### Work Text:

Sheamus and Cesaro were on their lunch, Sheamus was tapping his foot while Cesaro is eating.

"CESARO!!!"

Cesaro had nearly choked on his food at the sight of a young Seth, Sheamus nearly laughed at the child but Seth smirked, "I WANTED TO CHALLENGE CESARO!!" Cesaro laugh, "What challenge?" then a smirk on the kid's features and spoke, "A cross fit CHALLENGE!!!!!" then Sheamus stopped laughing, "Seth, are you nuts! YOU ARE A CHILD!" "I don't care!" Seth complain, appeared threatening to throw a tantrum in second. Then Cesaro, the guy who doesn't like the sound of a child throwing a tantrum, then said with the sign of defeat, "Fine."

* * *

20 minutes of Cross fitting later....

* * *

Triple H and Shawn spotted Cesaro with Seth? Shawn nearly laughed, but Triple H nearly drop his jaw and his coffee, Seth Rollins is a child!?!?!!

Triple H grabbed Seth by wrapping his huge arm around Seth's tiny body and carried him out of the gym with a confused Cesaro.

Then he spoke to Shawn, "Did I win?" Shawn replied, "I believe so." Then the outside was full of Seth's screaming, "Not fair!" and Shawn cover his mouth with a hand to prevent himself from laughing.


	4. Crime and Punishment

### Work Text:

"No, Triple H!!!"

"Who is this?" Ask Stephanie

Triple H spoke, "That's Seth. I don't know what happened but Kane told me about fairies or something. So in a nutshell, Seth is de-aged in a child."

"Hmph, that brat had it coming." Randy spoke from outside of the door to Kane who is scowling, then Seth ran out of the office and kick Randy in the shins, causing the tattooed man to scream in pain while Kane ran to check on Randy, who is face's red in pain.

* * *

Dean and Roman were walking down the hall, Dean knocking on his head with his hand while Roman was staring at him, then something latched to Dean's legs, the brunette look down and the Samoan nearly laughed at the sight.

Seth Rollins!!!!!!!!!!

AS A CHILD!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Seth, what happen to you, bro?" Roman ask to the de-aged Seth.

"EH?" spoke a voice which cause Seth froze.

Standing there, a human. No, a monster, the true definition of brutality and fear itself.

The beast.

The guard dog of Suplex City.

BROCK LESNAR!!!!!!!!

Roman stomped in front of Dean, guarding Seth with his own might. The male Samoan growled, "Don't you dare!!!!" Brock spotted the little Seth and nearly gawked.

"Hope he changed back, I can't fight a child!" Brock chuckle as he left the trio while Seth growled, even as a child.

Triple H ran in the hallway to find Seth latched himself to Dean's legs similar to a lamprey attached to a host as Dean spoke, "Uh, can you help me?"


End file.
